The Doctor Romance Plan
by SilverstartheWaterbender
Summary: A MFoMT story. Alyssa lets slip that she likes the Doctor, so Karen and Ann come up with a plan to get Doctor to fall in love with her. Will they succeed? DoctorxFarmer, rated T for language. Temporarily postponed.
1. Karen's Crazy Idea

The Doctor Romance Plan

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: I decided to take a break from the Outcasts series and write this. This has what was _supposed_ to be funny in here. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Karen's Crazy Idea

Alyssa wiped her brow and surveyed the days work. It was the first of Fall, which meant it was time to get her hands dirty. All day, Alyssa had been tilling, planting, and watering, and now, at four-thirty, her seeds were now firmly embedded in the ground. "Well, Dusty," she said tiredly, "what do you think?" Dusty the dog stared out at the fields and woofed. "I have no idea what you just said," Alyssa said, pulling out her handkerchief, "but I'm guessing you like the fields." "Hey, Lyss!" a voice called out. Alyssa turned to the front of her farm. Her two best friends, Ann and Karen, walked over to her. "'Sup?" Karen asked. "Oh, you know," Alyssa answered. "I killed myself trying to plant the fall crops." "You work to hard, Lyss," Ann said worriedly. Alyssa shrugged. "It's worth it. I've easily got the best farm in five counties!" The girls agreed; Greenfield Farm was top dollar. The field flourished with crops and farm grass, and a dog, a horse, four chickens, three cows, and two sheep lived happily.

"Anyway, we're here cause we heard you bought a huge bed," Karen said. "Can we see it?" Ann asked. Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Duh." She unlocked the door of her house and ushered the girls inside. The house had recently been upgraded, and was huge, consisting of a kitchen, a TV, a bookshelf, two chests of drawers, a table, four chairs, one single bed, and one brand-new double bed. Karen leapt onto the bed and stretched out. "Mmmm," she sighed. "It's so soft!" "Lemme try!" Ann said. While both girls admired the bed, Alyssa washed her hands and face, and cooked some hot milk (even though it was only Fall 1st, it was pretty chilly). She handed the girls two cups and poured a third cup for herself. "The farm sure is doing well," Ann said, sipping the milk. "It's hard to believe it was such a dump last spring." "Yeah," Alyssa said, remembering all the weeds, branches, and rocks she had obliterated.

"Now that your farm's thriving," Karen said, "and you got me and Ann for BFF's, you just need one more thing." Alyssa frowned. "What's that?" Karen pounded her fist on the table. "A social life, dammit!" Alyssa stared. "I don't need a social life," she argued. "You said it yourself: I have you guys." "Yeah," Karen said, smiling slyly, "but you need a boyfriend." "How long have you been sitting on this idea?" Ann asked cynically. "Since I saw Lyss all alone at the Fireworks Festival." Alyssa winced. The Fireworks Festival was one of the most romantic times of the year. Ann and Karen had gone with their boyfriends, Cliff and Rick, while she had sat alone on the pier, feeling sorry for herself. "But I don't _want _a boyfriend," she lied. "Aw, come on," Karen pleaded. "Ann thinks you need a man, too. Right, Ann?" Ann thought. "Well, actually – OW!" Karen jabbed her in the ribs. "Yes, she thinks you need a boyfriend. Isn't there _one _person you like?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked outside. The girls followed her. "Well, is there?" Ann asked, curious. Alyssa sighed. "Yeah," she said sadly. "Doctor." The others stared. "Really?" Karen asked. Alyssa nodded. "That's great!" Ann exclaimed. "You guys will make such a cute couple!" Alyssa looked down. "He doesn't like me. He likes Elli," she said sadly. "No, _Elli _likes _him_," Ann corrected. "I don't think Doctor likes anyone." "Yet," Karen added. "What do you mean, _yet_?" Alyssa asked. "Lyss, by the time I'm done with him, he'll be begging you to date him. This I swear." "Really?" Alyssa asked hopefully. Karen smiled. "Really." "I'll help, too," Ann announced. "I want to see my buddy happy. And nothing will distract from this great and noble – oooh, a pony!" Ann raced over to Topaz, Alyssa's foal, whom she had seen at least three times a week. Karen ran after her, shouting that their best friend was in her darkest hour and they needed to help her _now_, or so help her (Karen), she'd tear all of her (Ann's) hair out slowly and painfully. "You guys are the best!" Alyssa called after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Kind of a slow start, it'll get funnier later on. R&R!


	2. Wacky Preparations

The Doctor Romance Plan

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here we go with Chapter 2! Now we'll see some funny business!

**StarrNight: **I understand from our exchange that there has been a bit of tension between us. I DON"T WANT TENSION! I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I'll try the correct style. Tell me if I'm doing it wrong. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Wacky Preparations

Karen and Ann walked back from Greenfield Farm, discussing their plan. "I don't know, Karen," Ann said worriedly. This seems like a bad idea to me."

"What could be so wrong with love?!" Karen shouted, making Saibara stare at them and think very disturbing thoughts.

"Nothing," Ann agreed, "but Alyssa didn't seem too thrilled about it."

"That's because she's nervous. She's barely spoken to Doctor. Besides," Karen reminded, "we owe her. Remember that time you twisted your ankle, and Lyss carried you all the way to the Clinic?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"And remember that whenever my parents fight, she lets me stay over?"

"Yes, but –"

"And remember –"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" Ann shouted uncharacteristically, throwing her hands above her head. "You've convinced me! But what can we do? Doctor's not the most affectionate guy around."

Karen grinned and called out, "TO THE KAREN-CAVE!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once at the Supermarket, Karen pulled a lever in her bedroom behind the picture of the Kappa. Once doing so, the floor she and Ann were standing on was lowered into a very high-tech and secretive basement. "How long has this been here?" Ann asked, in full tourist-mode. "And where did you get all this stuff?"

Karen walked over to a large cabinet and said, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Ann stared at her. "How much wine did you drink last night?"

"Ten bottles, why?"

"Nothing," Ann muttered, shaking her head. "So, how will we get Doctor to fall in love with Lyss?"

Karen opened the cabinet and pulled out a large piece of poster-board. **(1) **Unrolling it, she announced, "I call it, the Doctor Romance Plan!"

"That's a dumb name," Ann remarked, causing the authoress to break up with her in her FoMT game.

"Whatever," Karen said, waving her hand. "Here's what we'll do; Step One: Spy on Doctor. Learn what he likes and doesn't like. Step Two: Interrogate his friends and family for clues. Step Three: Discover any important dates. Step Four: Summarize information to Alyssa J. McAllister, AKA Lyss, and give advice to said Lyss. Step Five: Drink tons of wine at reception."

Ann gave her a look. "You lost me at 'spy on Doctor.' How are we gonna be able to do all this? With my red hair and your intense alcohol consumption, we don't exactly blend."

"That's why we need disguises," Karen said.

"Disguises?"

"Yeah, and code names. And cool gadgets. And wine."

"What do we need wine for?"

"I like wine."

"……"

"……"

"So," Ann asked after about ten minutes of staring in silence at her crazy friend, "do you have all that?"

"Of course." Karen brought out a pile of clothes, technology, and several alcoholic beverages. Minutes later, Ann was dressed in a black sweater, black jeans, and a black hat, while Karen was dressed in a white tank top, camouflage pants, and combat boots. The two had both dyed their hair and put on colored contacts (Ann had brown hair and green eyes, Karen had blond hair and brown eyes). Both had backpacks filled with technology of the God-knows-what variety. As one, they put on their tough-guy sunglasses and drank a swig of wine. "Feel the love," Karen slurred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **Is that one word or two?

Silverstar: I had a lot of fun writing that. So, what kind of stupid stuff are Ann and Karen going to do now? Who knows!? R&R!


	3. Step One

The Doctor Romance Plan

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 3! Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation. Enjoy!

**Wolfen-Ways: **HARVEST MOON IS THE BEST GAME EVER! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Twilight Ilia: **Thanks for reviewing!

**1angelette: **Thanks for reviewing!

**StarrNight: **Phew! What a relief!Glad we got that sorted out. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Step One

Ann and Karen walked sneakily out of the Supermarket, keeping their eyes open for the enemy (a certain brown-eyed, short-haired, aren't-I-sweet nurse). They made their way towards the Clinic, ducking behind every tree, lamp, and garbage can. Karen poked out from behind a bush and gave the faithful readers a thumbs-up sign. "What did you do that for?" Ann hissed.

"For the readers," Karen said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Ann rolled her eyes and continued on.

"Guys?" asked a confused voice. Ann and Karen poked their heads out of their respective hiding places. Alyssa, several bags of Seeds in hand, was staring at them.

Karen slapped her forehead. "Ann!" she growled. "You were supposed to tell me if anyone's coming!"

"But we're _helping _her!" Ann protested. "Don't you think we should tell her the plan?"

"No way in hell!" Karen argued. "Lyss can't know! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!" The girls argued for ten more minutes. By the time they stopped, Lyss had walked off, asking what had possessed her to hang out with those lunatics. "Now look what you did!" Ann snapped.

Karen glowered and walked over to the Clinic. "Keep watch," she whispered. She pulled a small, whirring gadget out of her backpack. She pressed a button and held the device close to the doorknob. An iron rod stuck into the keyhole. Within moments, the door was unlocked.

"It was never locked in the first place!" Ann hissed to the authoress. "And couldn't you have just used a hairpin instead of _vandalizing _a hospital doorknob?"

"Ann," Karen said, shaking her head, "why must you always complicate things?" She crept into the Clinic. Ann followed, rolling her eyes. Thankfully, Elli was apparently upstairs, and Doctor was secure behind the blue curtains. Ann ducked behind the sofa, while Karen pulled a pair of shoes and a pair of gloves. Once she put them on, she was able to attack herself to the walls. She climbed to the ceiling above Doctor (who was writing at his desk), humming the Spiderman theme song. **(1)**

"Will you cut that out?" hissed Ann through their two-way earphones. "He'll hear you!"

"Don't worry," Karen reassured. "I've done this hundreds of times."

Behind the sofa, Ann sweatdropped. "I don't even wanna know," she muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How long is this going to take?" Ann hissed an hour later.

"Ssssh!" Karen hissed. She was about to reply when the door opened.

"Hello, Alyssa," the two heard Elli say politely.

"Hi, Elli," an all-too-familiar voice answered. "I'm here for a check-up."

"The Doctor's not busy. You can go right on in." Alyssa thanked her and walked towards the curtains. Before entering, she hesitated, as though steeling herself. The two wannabe spies silently wished her luck.

"Hi, Doctor," Alyssa said.

"Hello, Alyssa," Doctor replied, looking up from his writing. "Are you feeling all right?"

Alyssa nodded, and Karen searched Doctor's face for emotion. _"Damn," _she thought. _"He looks as stoic as ever! Wait…what the hell does 'stoic' mean?"_

Karen continued to spy as Doctor gave Alyssa her check-up and told her to stop working today. "You're exhausted," Doctor scolded. "And I don't need any medical tools to see that." Karen had to agree; Alyssa looked very pale and sweaty. "I think I might have some medicine for you," Doctor continued slowly. "It's a special mix from the city. It's bitter, though, and some people have different reactions to it."

Whatever color was left in Alyssa's face drained. She gulped and answered, "O-okay. You're the Doctor."

Doctor smiled and handed her a bottle. "I knew you'd try it," he said happily.

"Cheers," Alyssa said weakly, and drained the bottle. Almost immediately, color started returning to her face. Alyssa swallowed hardly and stuck out her tongue.

"No good, huh?" Doctor asked. "But did it work?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Wonderful!" Doctor said, smiling again. "You certainly are courageous!" Alyssa blushed and Karen smiled. "Remember," Doctor reminded, "get some rest when you go home, and head straight there."

"I will," Alyssa promised, handing the Doctor 10G and heading towards the door. "Thank you very much, Doctor. Bye!" When Doctor was writing again and Elli went to the restroom, Ann and Karen snuck out the front door, mission complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **Which, of course, I don't own.

Silverstar: Well there's Step One of the DRP and Doctor's Black Heart Event. Expect the next chapter soon. R&R!


	4. Heart of Purple

The Doctor Romance Plan

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: The site was down for a while, so I couldn't post anything, but I'm here now!

**garra-kun39: **Just smile and nod, and maybe she won't kill us. Thanks for reviewing!

**kelley28: **All work and no play makes Silverstar angry…and you won't like me when I'm angry. JK Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**StarrNight: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: Heart of Purple

"I did it!" Karen said triumphantly back at the Karen-Cave. "I have single-handedly brought Lyss and Doctor closer together!" Ann glared at her. Karen sighed. "Fine. _We _did it." More glaring. "Um…_you and I_ did it?"

"We didn't do anything!" Ann corrected. "All that happped was that Lyss almost killed herself today and went to the Clinic to buy medicine! That's it!"

"Stop shouting!" Karen hissed. "My parents will here you!" Ann rolled her eyes. "Anyway," Karen continued, "Tomorrow we need to go back to the Clinic."

"WHAT!?" Ann shouted. "Why?"

Karen stuck a finger in one ear. "Because, _Noisy Parkinson_, we didn't find anything out! We need to keep going back until we can give Lyss enough information!"

"Fine," Ann growled. "But you owe me big time. No more wine at three in the morning."

"WHAT?!" Karen shouted hypocritically. Ann glared. Karen sighed. "You are a sick and evil bitch, but okay. Now, let Step One commence again!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And so it did. However, Ann and Karen were spying on Doctor for many days, but all they found out was that Manna had laryngitis and should refrain from speaking (a blessing in disguise), Basil had an ear infection, and Jeff had a strange-looking nub at the base of his spine (both girls were severely disturbed by this, and couldn't sleep for two days). Then, on the morning of Fall 6, Alyssa once again walked into the Clinic. "Hi, Doctor! Hi, Elli!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Alyssa," Doctor replied. "Are you here for a check-up?"

"No, just to say hi."

"I see. By the way, the other day I received a stronger brand of medicine, and seeing that you are the hardest-working person in town, I'd like you to try it." He smiled weakly. "Like last time, it has a…_indescribable _flavor."

Alyssa gulped. "Sure," she said uncertainly. Doctor's face lit up as he handed the bottle to her.

Karen groaned softly. _"Again with the medicine. Can't Doctor stop using by best friend as a guinea pig? If she sprouts tentacles, I'm gonna…HOLY SHIT!" _ Karen watched in horror as Alyssa slumped to the floor, out cold.

"Alyssa!" Doctor shouted, terrified. "Elli! ELLI! Come here now!"

"Coming, Doctor!" Elli answered, rushing over.

Karen couldn't stand it anymore. She dropped to the floor and rushed to Alyssa's side. Ann rushed out behind the sofa. "Stand back, everyone!" Karen ordered, and pulled a bottle of wine from her backpack. "Must…hurry," she said, and uncorked the bottle. She took a long drink and sighed. "Much better."

"Oh, give me that!" Ann snapped, holding the bottle under Alyssa's nose. The fumes clawed their way up to her brain, and Alyssa coughed, opening her eyes.

"Huzzah!" Karen shouted. "She lives!"

"Ungh," Alyssa mumbled. "What the hell just happened?"

"You passed out after drinking that medicine," Elli explained.

"How could you?" Ann scolded Doctor.

"I'm so sorry," Doctor said, hanging his head. "I should have known it would be too strong."

"Don't worry about it," Alyssa reassured. She turned to Karen and Ann. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Ann and Karen exchanged a glance. "Um…ABORT MISSION!" Karen shouted, and the two raced off, leaving Alyssa, Elli, and Doctor wondering what those lunatics were up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Doctor can be so unjust! But he's still my favorite MFoMT bachelor. R&R!


End file.
